


This Will Do

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy just wants to eat, Crop Top, Fluff, Gen, Laundry day, M/M, Nicky needs a shirt, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: It's laundry day and choices are slim but Nicky finds a shirt that will just have to do. And what Joe wants more than anything else is to see his other half wearing only that particular shirt.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 27
Kudos: 323





	This Will Do

The laundry pile was a bit of free for all among the four. Well five but one of them was currently in exile. 

It all began with someone owning a particular shirt or pants but once it had gone through the ringer with stains of blood and bullet holes it became anyone’s. 

Their shared wardrobe usually consisted of dark colored clothing, not too tight to confine any punch or kick and roomy enough to conceal a weapon. Nile was still getting used to this type of uniform they had unknowingly given themselves. 

But she was young. Would forever be young until the day she stopped. And until then she had her preferences of clothing. Which would occasionally get mixed with the boys’ and Andy’s things.

It wasn’t unusual for Joe, Nicky and when Booker was with them for them to swap shirts, jackets, and hoodies. As long as it fit, everything was perfectly alright.

Since Nile had joined their family, new items of clothing quickly began joining the pile. 

It was laundry day. And Nicky was the last one to change once he’d left the shower. 

He rifled through their drawer, looked through a shocking amount of sweatpants and sweatshirts. His next search was through Joe and his duffle bag, ending with a defeated sigh.

Nicky glanced around his hands on his hips. He perked up at the sight of a shirt on the back of a rickety chair that was labeled the “crap chair”. It held old daggers, knives, guns that needed maintenance and on occasion clothing. He gave it a sniff deeming it clean. And put it on.

The soft green colored material fell over covering practically half of his torso.

He tugged at the bottom,feeling strangely naked. How odd. His hip bones were visible as his jeans hung low on his waist. His only belt had been used as a weapon during a particularly strange mission. One that involved the plan of zip lining, it did not work. And Nile finally had her question answered if someone could really zipline with a belt. 

No was the definite answer.

Nicky figured it must have shrunk in the wash. He fondly remembered the many shirts and pants that had fallen victim to being shrunk or ruined in the wash at the hands of all of them. Despite being around for many,many, _ many  _ years technology could occasionally outwit all of them. Especially when the places they would stay for a short period would not have a washing machine or dryer. 

He shrugged, tugging once more at the bottom of the shirt before heading to the living room. 

This would have to do.

He was greeted by a wonderful smell of breakfast being prepared. Nicky saw Andy looking at the turkey bacon, longingly as she readied the coffee. Nile was helping Yusuf with the omelets, attempting to speak to him in Dutch, one of the many languages that their new sibling was learning. 

He leaned against the hallway entry, staring at Joe as he laughed loudly and jubilantly once Nile flipped the omelet with no incident. 

They both believed that their connection was deep, spiritual that they could always sense when the other was around. As if sensing Nicky, Yusuf looked over his shoulder, their private smile and warm gaze ready for his beloved.

Nicky reciprocated with his own smile and bright eyes.

Yusuf did a double take as his eyes fully took in Nicky’s appearance. From his still drying hair that was curling at the bottom. He’d let it grow long. Something he wasn’t complaining about. To the beautiful bare skin uncovered and on complete display. He smiled wolfishly at the slender man.

He distractedly gave the spatula to Nile, who was telling Andy to stop hogging the bacon she’d taken for herself. Their newest sister took it, giving Joe a strange look before she noticed how he walked as if he was under a spell to a smiling Nicky.

A look of surprise fell upon her face before it was followed by a look of exasperated fondness.

She muttered,“Well there goes that top…”

Andy just raised her eyebrow in approval at what she saw Nickey wearing before taking her plate to the table. And of course her bowl of rapidly disappearing bacon.

They met in the middle of the living room. The warm sun greeting them as it's rays of light filtered through the light curtains swaying with the morning breeze. 

Their foreheads met, both breathing one another in. 

In a low voice that stirred warmth in Nicky’s belly,Joe said, “My my my what a beautiful shirt you have there,  _ Habibi _ .”

Nicky welcomes the kiss with one of his own. He could taste the tea on his husband’s lips, licking his way inside Yusuf’s mouth. Nicky shivers as he feels Yusuf’s big warm, calloused hands lightly squeeze his bare waist. The rough pads of his fingers stroked the soft skin before pulling him close to Yusuf’s chest. A puff of laughter escapes him as Yusuf nips at his lips with a low, “Good Morning.”

Nicky’s response was a nip to his chin before crashing against his waiting lips with a moan.

Niles teasing voice rang,“Hey if you’re going to feel him up can you move away so we can see the tv. Go smooch somewhere else.”

Andy piped in from across the room,“Yeah, you heard her! More bacon for me.”

Nile gave her a look of disbelief. “Andy, it's meant for all of us!”

The men were completely enthralled with not bumping into anything as they made their way back to their bedroom.

“I didn’t know this would get such a reaction from you my love.”

“You look absolutely ravishing.”

“I think it's Nile’s, so perhaps we can wait to get one for me. And you can do whatever you want with it.”

He leaned closer, their noses touching, “And with me, of course.”

Joe inhaled a sharp breath between his teeth, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Nicky’s bright sea green eyes following his mouth, his own tongue poking out to lick his lips.

The bearded man runs a hand through his curls, a mischievous grin on his handsome face. “Or I promise to buy her how many and whatever type of shirt she wants. And I get to do  _ anything _ with you.”

A hand snuck down to trace the seam of his pants.

“That's quite a promise.” Nicky countered. A cheeky smile on his face.

“And you are quite the vision that only gets more and more lovelier as time goes on.”

Joe has Nicky spread on their bed, his knee between his as he stares him down. 

“You flatterer.”

It was a flurry of hands that would clumsily attempt to unbutton, unzip, pull off any clothing before they would stop in their actions, distracted by the other’s slick mouth and need to taste.Soft pleas for more. Heavy pants and the rustle of sheets as they become a tangle of limbs.

Their love making varied. 

It could be slow and gentle, worshipping one another with scorching kisses and touches down and up their bodies. Soft moans and sighs of pleasure would echo in their room until a hitch in their breathing or a shuddering sigh signaled their release and they would fall in one another’s embrace, covered in their sweat and spent. Practically glowing in the aftermath.

Other times much like the one they were having at the moment. Sex was rough and fast. Joe’s hands would grab and grope every part of his body with those big hands of his. There would be a possessive glint in Joe’s eyes, a desperate need to claim Nicky as his. And his only.Their breathing became frantic pants as they ripped one another’s clothing off and their hands would leave bruises that would fade as quickly as they appeared. 

Nicky would hold onto the headboard as Joe would plow into him. Joe's hand curled around the sweat soaked crop top using it to pull Nicky back against him. Small puff of air escaped Nicky’s open mouth with each thrust.

They heard the stitches of the clothing cry with their limit when Joe pulled Nicky against his chest, their mouths meeting in a clash of teeth and tongue. 

Joe's hips did not stop and neither did Nicky. He shivered at the words growled into his hair while he pushed himself up and down Joe's lap. 

“I wish the marks I left upon your body would linger longer. So everyone would know that you’re spoken for.”

Nicky looked up at him, blowing sweat-soaked hair out of his face. Eyebrow cocked, pink lips pursed into a smug smirk.

“Try it-  _ oh _ \- I want them. Would bare them- _ oh yes mi amor right there _ \- proudly. It would certainly scandalize that charming couple who had few choice words to say for our “unnatural proclivity” for one another.”

Joe snorted, “The only proclivity I have is for your pretty face and this ass. And of course, your wonderful soul and cooking.

Their movements stopped as Nicky laugned, along with Joe. a gentle rocking and back until their pace picks up to their brutal, pleasure inducing fucking. 

Of course Nicky knew how to get the upper hand with Joe, a hand to the throat would melt Joe into a puddle. Making him absolutely docile, and needy. He would punch out these sweet whines and cries from Joe with each rock of his hips. His hands tangled in those gorgeous curly locks of hair he loved so much. The wonderful sounds falling from his beloved’s mouth had him coming. 

He continued with more vigor, one hand firmly holding onto Joe’s waist. Soon the bearded man was announcing his release with aborted movements of his hips as he met Nicky’s slow but rough thrust , until he fell against the bed, his body shining with sweat, twitching as Nicky stroked the last couple of drops from him until he was too sensitive.

Their warm satiated bodies laid on top of one another, their heaving chest from their exertion calming to quiet murmurs and whispers.

Nicky looked down at his well Nile’s but really his at this point, _ his _ shirt. It was stretched, soaked with sweat and realized something.

He glanced at his other half, “And once again I don’t have a shirt to wear.”

“Why can’t you stay naked on this bed instead?” Joe leaned over to press a kiss against his chest. Enjoying the flush covering his lover’s body. “No need to cover your beautiful body.”

“Hmm I think NIle and Andy would not be too happy with that idea considering we share the room.”

A low groan. “Oh yes. We really need to get safehouses with more rooms and maybe washing machines.”

“I completely agree,  _ mi amore _ . I’m sure you would make all our shirts crop tops on purpose.”

“Just yours,  _ habibi _ .”

They drift off with smiles of sweet content on their faces and when they wake up, they find a shopping bag full of clothes sitting at the bottom of their bed and to Joe’s delight a crop top with the word “Husband” on the front. And a note saying

_ We used your card. And I bought myself a new shirt. You both are unbelievable. _

_ -Nile _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
